


What's wrong with Secretary Na? (but i like him nonetheless)

by markjaemints



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Extensive use of curses, GGSS si Mark Lee, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Park Jisung & Na Jaemin Are Siblings, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Lee Jeno is Mark's Sibling, M/M, Markmin Filo, Soft Na Jaemin, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjaemints/pseuds/markjaemints
Summary: Kung saan Jaemin found himself on his late 20s being single, and thinks of giving up his job of 8 years in hopes of looking for his someone special.Magawa niya kayang iwan ang ggss niyang boss na si Mark Lee?
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	What's wrong with Secretary Na? (but i like him nonetheless)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is markminaus on twitter! i'm kind of getting tired being on twitter so im posting it here! plus i have two on-going markmin filo aus already so i'm putting this here! originally it should be an au on twitter but i decided to put it here.
> 
> before anything else, i didn't copy someone else's work or the plot of what's wrong with secretary kim, i know there might be fics with the same theme as mine but rest assured this one's plot came from my mind ^-^
> 
> Am thinking about on making a whole english version for this, but let's see because i'm afraid the humor won't be the same as the humor while the language is on native, thus slightly decreasing the au's plot because it's a crack au.

_beep. beep. beep._

Tumunog ang cellphone ni Jaemin na hudyat na may nag-text sa kaniya. 

Jaemin woke up from only a 5-hour sleep due to work, he groans, shuffling his hair in anger, ayaw niya pang bumangon.

Ramdam niya ang pagod sa kaniyang katawan dahil pinag-overtime na naman siya ng boss niya, hindi naman niya trabaho na magkeep-up sa kadramahan ng boss niya pero nire-required siya ni Mark to stay up with him before he leaves the building.

Speaking of his boss, for Jaemin, ito na ata ang pinaka-nakakairitang tao sa balat ng saging, _charot,_ ng Earth!

 _Bakit?_ Bakit nga ba nakakairita ang boss niyang si Mark Lee? Nako, ayaw ni Jaemin na mag-umpisa dahil umagang-umaga, ayaw niyang sirain ang umaga niya ng mga unwordly hellish thoughts of his boss.

It makes him vomit in the process, just by thinking of it.

Labag man sa loob niya, bumangon na si Jaemin sa pagkakahiga sa kama niya, at tinignan ang napabayaang text messages kanina. He opened his phone and saw _6:37 am_ sa screen. He groaned once again, _putek ang aga pa?!_ ngunit wala namang bago. 

He's been doing it for the past 8 years, ano naman pinagkaiba niyan today?

_[11 notifications from Instagram] Yesterday 9:17 PM_

_[ 5 notifications from Twitter ] Yesterday 10:57 PM_

_[ 127 text messages from Bardaghurlz ] Yesterday, 11:11 PM_

_[ 96 text messages from pangit ] Today 1:56 AM_

_[ 5 text messages from Kuya Jae ] Today 6:01 AM_

_[ New text messages from the Devil Incarnate ] Today 6:34 AM_

Napabuntong hininga na lang si Jaemin, yung boss niya pala ang gumising sa kaniya, _screw him_ , isip ni Jaemin habang binubuksan ang sangdamakmak na messages na sinend sa kaniya ni Mark kani-kanina lang. 

> _From the Devil Incarnate:_
> 
> _6:31 AM \_ Mr. Na, gusto ko nasa office na kita 8 am sharp. Kapag hindi kita nakita first thing first, mago-ot ka ulit, pero paid naman so saan ka pa? 
> 
> _6:32 AM \_ Mr. Na, gusto ko may coffee na din ako sa table ko, yung usual, ayoko ng matapang na blend, pakisabi kay Johnny, broparechong naman kami so he'll understand ok? 
> 
> _6:33 AM \_ Mr. Na, want ko din na may Watermelon smoothie sa small fridge ko for later use sa tanghali, yung donuts ko din na paghahatian natin in merienda dapat there na din, if i don't see them sa table and sa fridge ko, you'll have to prepare them for the whole month yourself.
> 
> _6:34 AM \_ Ay oo nga pala, sorry Mr. Na, good morning nga pala <3, from your pinakapoging boss, ayan mamo-motivate ka nang mag-get up sa morning. See you later Mr. Na!

_Putangina?_ hindi alam ni Jaemin kung saang part siya dapat magmumura pero ang alam niya, ayun ang tamang sagot. 

_Ang dami na namang pinapagawa? Ano ba tingin niya sa akin? Robot? gago ba siya?_ Napabusangot na lang si Jaemin habang binabasa ang mga messages, pero natigilan siya nang makita niya ang "<3" sign na sinend sa kaniya ng boss niyang si Mark. 

Jaemin laughs, sincerely, on the thought. No matter how narcissistic at mapag-utos ang boss niya, Jaemin is thankful na si Mark ang naging boss niya. Kung sa tutuusin ay mabait na nga si Mark compared sa other boss na naririnig niya from his other officemates, na mabilis daw magalit ng dahil lamang sa maliliit na bagay, Jaemin shivers. 

Actually he never saw Mark going berserk about something so trivial. Ever. Mark is usually calm and klutz, napaka-mood keeper and always make some dad jokes Jaemin surely doesn't care and is not interested., but since he's his boss, wala din naman siyang choice kundi mapakinggan ang mga corny na mga biro ni Mark.

But truth be told? he secretly admires his boss, non-romantically, for keeping his mood up kahit na sobrang stressful ng workloads nila. Minsan nakakalimutan ni Jaemin na sobrang deadly and hectic ng schedule nila dahil sa mga apparent na banat nito, making him laugh not because it's funny but because sobrang layo nito from being a joke. 

Also, no matter how techy Mark seems to be, he never knew how to use emojis, and Jaemin finds it cute, non-romantically again. At sa di mapaliwanag na dahilan, Jaemin always feel dizzy whenever his boss sends him something like that, but always din, he shrugs the feeling. 

> _To the Devil Incarnate:_
> 
> _6:38 AM \_ Good Morning to you too, Sir Mark, right on the mark po. /message sent/ 

Right after Jaemin sent the text message, he already received a reply from Mark. 

> _From the Devil Incarnate:_
> 
> _6:39 AM \_ Right on me, Mr. Na? 

Hindi mo alam, kung seryoso ba si Mark sa pagkakatext niya, pero Jaemin knew better, that Mark was sincerely asking him, medyo slow talaga kasi ang boss niya at critical, hopeless na talaga ito dahil Mark always take things seriously. Katulad ngayon, literal na iniisip na sa kaniya talaga, hindi figuratively speaking, napatawa na lang din si Jaemin.

> _To the Devil Incarnate:_
> 
> _6:40 AM \_ Sir Mark, as in masusunod po yung meaning ng sinend ko, hindi po literal na ikaw. 
> 
> _From the Devil Incarnate:_
> 
> _6:40 AM \_ Ok. Sorry, Mr. Na, akala ko ako hahahaha, sige see you later :D
> 
> _To the Devil Incarnate:_
> 
> _6:41 AM \_ Ok, po Sir Mark.

Pagkatapos na pagkatapos na i-send ni Jaemin ang huling message, ay tinungo na niya ang banyo upang maligo and do the other things included in his morning routine. Mamaya na niya babasahin ang iba pang messages dahil wala na siyang time, 25 minutes ang drive from his house to his office. He only allots 30 minutes for himself to groom him. Basta ang alam lang niya, tinext siya ng Kuya Jaehyun niya na handa na ang breakfast, love na love niya talaga ang kuya Jaehyun niya.

Kung ang usapan naman ay ang coffee na hinihingi ni Mark, may katabi naman na Starbucks ang building nila, at kilala na naman siya ng mga barista doon at kung gaano ka-punctual ang boss nito kaya naman they sometimes give him a special treatment, although Jaemin is opposed to the idea of having a special treatment, sometimes he takes the chance, lalo na kapag sobrang late na siya, pero most of the time, he lines up kapag may queue, just like what a normal customer will do.

* * *

Jaemin went downstairs immediately after he finished grooming himself. 

Just a faint smell of _Clean Warm Cotton_ ay sapat na sa kaniya, it's a gift from his Kuya Jae when he had his 28th birthday last year, along side with the french coat from _Uniqlo_ na hindi naman niya magamit gamit at naka-imbak lang dahil mainit sa Pilipinas. 

His hazelnut hair just runs down his entire hair line, he never styles his hair, Jaemin likes just how it is. Bagsak but soft. He doesn't know when did he stop styling his hair but simula nung sinabi ng Sir Mark niya na he looks cute and soft with his hair, not being styled, he quitted styling it.

Siguro for a good impression na lang din, Jaemin thought up until now. Sobrang need na nila kasi ng trabaho _that time,_ kaya naman everything that will get him stay on being Mr. Lee's Secretary, he did it, and fortunately naging regular naman siya in no time, got his salary increased quadruple times since he became regular, not because of his looks but because of his performance. 

Habang pababa siya ng hagdanan nila, ay napansin ni Jaemin ang family picture nila na nakasabit sa pader katapat ng hagdanan nila. Napangiti si Jaemin and studied the picture for 2 good minutes, how his family looks so happy and complete made him happy and sad so much. And while on it, napansin din niyang may alikabok na sa ilalim nito kaya naman pinagpagan niya ito. 

As he continues to stare at it, bigla na lang may pumatak na luha mula sa mga mata ni Jaemin na ikinagulat naman niya. Agad niyang pinunasan ang mga ito at tumuloy na ulit sa pagbaba, pero before he finally reached the last step of the stairs, he took a glance of it one more final time then proceeded to the kitchen.

 _Wala ka nang time magdrama, 'Min._ Tatak ni Jaemin sa isip niya.

Bumungad kay Jaemin ang amoy ng waffles at omelette na specialty ng Kuya Jae niya, na siya namang favorite ni Jaemin habang si Jisung naman, ang nakababata nilang kapatid, ay adobong manok. Kita din niya na naglalagay ang Kuya Jae niya ng pagkain sa lunch box niya. 

_Mukhang may baon akong lunch today, YES may rason ako to say no to the devil today!_

" **Hi baby, musta tulog? Mukhang another rough day na naman kahapon ah? hahaha** " tawa ng kuya niya habang prine-prepare ang baon ng isa niyang kapatid. His Kuya Jaehyun works as a Project Manager sa isang sikat na company sa Philippines, although malaki ang sahod, malaki din ang gastos, sa tuition ni Jisung, sa condo na pinag-iipunan nila ng Kuya Doyoung nila, yung boyfriend ng Kuya Jaehyun niya, yung kotse ni Jaemin na hinuhulugan din niya at sa daily and monthly expenses na din ng family nina Jaemin.

Laking pasasalamat ni Jaemin na naging kuya niya ang Kuya Jaehyun niya, he will never ask for a better elder brother because his Kuya Jae is the best, same thing goes to their bunso Jisung. 

" **yeah kuya, halata ba sa mukha ko**?" tanong ni Jaemin as he sat down sa table, across his Kuya Jae's plate. 

" **well since naglagay ka ng kaunting toner sa mukha hindi masiyado, pero Min, yung mata mo ibang case na yan hahaha** " 

" **Ugh sabi ko na!** " napahilamos si Jaemin ng mukha, habang nagsisipliyo kasi siya kanina, napansin niya na ang lalim talaga ng eyebags niya, ilang araw na kasi siyang puyat, siyempre dahil kanino pa ba? edi sa pesteng boss niya!

" **Hahaha hmm... let me guess, boss mo?** " tumango si Jaemin sa tanong ng kuya niya while stuffing himself with some rice and omelette, he's too occupied with eating as 1) Wala na siyang masiyadong time para magsalita pa, dapat full ang stomach niya dahil minsan dinadala siya ng boss niya sa kung saan-saang meeting and bilang his personal secretary, dapat he's there with him to take the minutes of the meeting, therefore no time to eat 2) Sa tagal na nagtratrabaho si Jaemin sa kompanyang iyon, at sa tagal na din na kasama niya ang Kuya Jaehyun niya sa breakfast dilemmas niya, alam na alam na ni Kuya Jaehyun niya ang numero una na bumi-bwisit sa umaga ni Jaemin.

_Ah, ang sarap talaga ng luto ni kuya!_

" **sabi na e, what story did he tell you naman this time hahaha, last time yung mga babaeng hinabol siya sa elevator tapos nautot hahaha** " tawa naman ni Jaehyun habang inaalala ang kwento ng nakababatang kapatid, narinig ni Jaemin ang sabi ng kuya niya, ngunit walang kibo ito, busy sa pagkain ng paborito niyang breakfast pero once na mag-sink in ang mga sinabi sa kaniya ng kuya niya ay nabulunan si Jaemin, agad naman siyang inabutan ng baso ng kuya niya with some lukewarm water.

 _Shuta, yun na naman HAHAHA._ Napatawa si Jaemin nang maalala ang mukha ng boss niya nang dumating ito sa loob ng office niya nung oras na iyon. It didn't happen not long time ago, just a few days back then at fresh pa sa utak ni Jaemin kaya naman kada naiisip niya ito ay natatawa pa rin siya.

/Flashback/

_Inaayos ni Jaemin ang mga librong nakapatong sa table ng boss niya nang biglang bumulagta sa pintuan ang boss niyang si Mark. Nakahandusay ito sa sahig at hawak-hawak ang ilong na para bang pinipigilan niya ang sarili niyang huminga._

_It's a funny sight from Jaemin's point of view but of course he wouldn't laugh out loud, takot na lang niya sa narcissistic niyang boss._

_" **Sir are you alright? Sir Mark!** " agad itong pinuntahan ni Jaemin at inalalayang umupo, habang ang boss niya, tulala pa rin. Jaemin waved his hand in front of his boss' face but unfortunately hindi pa rin ito nakakarecover from his shock god knows whatever the reason is. _

_" **Mr. Na** " tawag ng Sir Mark niya sa kaniya ngunit tulala pa rin ito mula sa pagkakaupo. Jaemin immediately acknowledged his boss from the calling._

_" **I-upo mo naman ako sa proper chair, papaupuin mo na nga lang ako, sa sahig pa** " says his boss while rustling his coat probably from the dirt and dusts on the floor._

_Ay oo nga, boba ka ng taon Jaemin!_

_"' **S-sorry sir!** " Inabot ni Jaemin ang kamay niya na agad namang kinuha ng boss niya. He assisted his boss, Paka-arte punyeta kaya naman sarili kailangan pa talaga tutulungan ko, to the couch, which wasn't very far from the position his boss was sitting on earlier._

_Nang makaupo ito, Jaemin immediately retracted his hands from the grip Mark was giving him as if his boss' touches could burn, mamaya ay may pumasok pa at isipin kung bakit magkaholding hands ang magboss, baka maging issue pa sila ng company na ayaw na ayaw na mangyari ni Jaemin._

_Binalot naman agad ng katahimikan ang paligid pagkatapos alalayan ni Jaemin ang boss niya. Hindi naman sa maingay usually ang silid ng boss niya, pero the silence which is now enveloping them is pretty awkward, hindi niya din alam kung bakit._

_Magsisimula na sana si Jaemin na bumalik sa ginagawa niya kanina, nang biglang nagsalita si Mark, na ikinagulat, na naman, ni Jaemin._

_HIs boss seems to master the art of surprising Jaemin these days._

_" **Mr. Na, Sagutin mo nga ako, diba nagbio-major ka dati?** " tanong ni Mark na nakatulala pa rin, pero parang may iniisip, sa pagkakatantsa ni Jaemin, the question might be serious based on his facial expression, kaya naman sinagot agad ito ni Jaemin._

_" **Yes Sir Mark, pero nag-shift din po ako, a sem after** " _

_" **Paano bumabaho ang utot**?" Titig ng boss niya sa kaniya na para bang sobrang seryoso ng tinatanong niya. Jaemin, on the other hand, just stared blankly at his boss. Hindi niya alam kung paano nakukuha ng boss niya na hindi tumawa sa pagiging hilarious ng sitwasyon._

_Ayun lang itatanong? akala ko naman kung ano punyemas!_

_" **Sir are you kidding**?" tanong ni Jaemin, hindi matantsa ni Jaemin kung seryoso ba ang boss niya o kung hindi, dahil ang mukha nito ay puno ng curiosity. Nasagot naman ang tanong ni Jaemin sa titig na binigay sa kaniya ng boss niya._

_Mukhang seryoso nga._

_" **Mr. Na do I look like i'm kidding? Ang alam ko lang I look pogi not kidding** " _

_Ang kapal talaga ng mukha ng isang 'to, wala nang pag-asa 'to. Ah bahala na masagot na nga lang._

_" **Sir, naturally occuring po na mabaho ang utot ng mga tao, dahil sa digestive system natin, yung mga remnants po ng Carbon Dioxide, Hydrogen, Methane and Hydrogen sulfide po sa digestive tract natin yung nagbibigay ng amoy sa mga utot, and usually foul po talaga ang smell ng mga utot. Sir don't you fart po ba?** " sagot at tanong ni Jaemin sa boss niya. _

_" **Of course Mr. Na i do fart, pero bakit yung utot ko walang amoy?** " _

_Peste ang yabang talaga nito, hay nako Jaemin di ka na nasanay, pero seryoso ba, utot naman pag-uusapan namin today?_

_Hindi na lang kinibo ni Jaemin ang huling sinabi ng boss niya at sinimulan na ang trabaho niya sa opisina. It hasn't been 5 minutes nang sinimulan ni Jaemin ang ginagawa niya kanina when Mark suddenly talked to Jaemin once again, na para bang pinapahiwatig na hindi pa sila tapos sa 'seryosong' usapan nila._

_" **Mr.Na aren't you going to ask me what happened to me today?** " pout nito while looking at Jaemin as if pleading for him to listen to him. Jaemin sighs for the first time this day and gives in to his boss. _

_Wala na rin naman siyang magagawa._

_Magsasalita na sana si Jaemin nang biglang nagsalita si Mark, stopping Jaemin on his tracks._

_" **Sige since alam ko namang interested ka sa akin and with my great life, I'll do the honor for you. Earlier when I was on my path pataas ng office, may mga babaeng nakisabay sa akin, grabe Mr. Na! Imagine sabayan nila ang CEO, I can't...** " akto ng boss niya na para bang sumakit ang ulo dahil lang sa pagsabay ng mga babae sa kanila. _

_and there it goes, Jaemin starts to clean and organize his boss things while trying to listen to his boss' stories. Keyword: TRY_

_Parang hindi na ata secretary yung trabaho ko dito, listener na ata ako ng boss ko nyemas, but I won't complain wala pa ako masiyadong ginagawa._

_" **so ayun nga I was trying to give them my stinky eyes but Mr. Na pero god hindi sila nagpatinag and inaamoy-amoy pa ako? Alam kong mabango ako but please that's so weird!** " reklamo nito na ikinarolyo naman ng mga mata ni Jaemin. _

_Yes ganito ang buhay ni Jaemin araw-araw sa opisina kapag walang meetings, siya ang listener ng mga trivial rants ng boss niya. Ang saya diba? tapos maiinis ka pa dahil napaka-arte naman talaga ng boss nitong si Jaemin, mas maarte pa sa babae!_

_" **After they smelled me, they're acting na they're taking a group picture but in reality gusto lang talaga nilang picturan ang pogi kong mukha, diba grabe sila Mr. Na? pero ngumiti na lang ako siyempre mas popogi ako kapag ngumiti** " sambit ni Mark nang may ngiti sa mga labi, ang tingin malayo sa labas na para bang inaalala ang mga nangyari kanina. _

_Nakatayo na ito ngayon at nakatingin sa ibaba nila, kitang kita kasi ang view ng buong Makati sa building nila. Jaemin was studying his boss when Mark suddenly turned to him, the books that he just stand earlier crumbling on the desk once again. Jaemin groans mentally for being stupid._

_" **And you wouldn't believe Mr. Na! pagkatapos na pagkatapos nilang mag-picture --- god ew kadiri ugh im going to vomit, one of them farted! Imagine! I can't!"** kung kanina lang ay trina-try ni Jaemin na makinig sa boss niya, ngayon ay nakikinig talaga siya. _

_This is hilarious! Na-curious naman si Jaemin sa ginawa ng boss niya sa kung sino man ang umutot, despite his boss being calm and collected usually, kakaiba ito kung magalit, sobrang trivial just like one time nung natapunan niya ng coffee yung table cloth niya but that's for another flashback to happen._

_Wait, kaya ba nakahandusay si Sir kanina sa sahig at nakahawak sa ilo---_

_" **Grabe Mr. Na, the smell kicks! Akala ko mamamatay na ako sa sobrang baho pero thankfully may dalang scent stabilizer yung friend niya, Imagine doing that and having a fart that smells so bad? can't relate Mr. Na, can't relate** " at pumalo na naman ang kayabangan ng boss niya. Minsan hindi na lang alam ni Jaemin kung totoo ba talaga ang mga kwine-kwento ng boss niya or exagerrated or what. Dahil at the end of the story, siya na naman ang bida at most and for all, pogi._

_Pwe napaka-yabang!_

_" **Buti na lang talaga Mr. Na at malapit na ang floor natin at lumabas na sila, grabe Mr. Na i have to crawl here pa just to get rid of the smell still seeping on my nose! god that was the worst elevator experience I ever had! Pinaban ko na din yung mga babaeng yun sa company they're fired!** " naaawa naman si Jaemin sa mga babaeng iyon. Dahil lang sa maliit na bagay, well parang big deal sa mayabang niyang boss, ay nawalan na ng trabaho. It flames Jaemin's insides dahil napaka-out of control naman ng ginawa ng boss niya. Hindi na lang namalayan ni Jaemin na sinagot na pala niya ang boss niya._

_" **Sir hindi po ba sumo-sobra na kayo sa ginawa niyo? Bakit niyo naman finired sir!** " Tinakpan ni Jaemin ang bibig niya. Napasigaw pa siya sa galit. _

_Puta Jaemin! bakit mo sinigawan boss mo?! Pero nakakainis naman kasi talaga ginawa niya ang babaw ng dahilan natanggalan ng trabaho yung mga babae! Iba talaga 'tong demonyong to._

_" **Did I say I fired them? Oh I did? Nagbibiro lang ako Mr. Na, chill! don't shout at me Mr. Na. nakuha ko kasi yung line sa isang kdrama na napanood ko kagabi, yung 'you're fired! they're fired' diba ang galing? pwedeng-pwede talaga ako sa acting no? Haist ako na talaga Mr. Na, did you record that? Let's send it to an acting company and make that my audition hahaha** " _

_Sabay napaupo ang dalawa. Ang pinagkaiba, komportableng umupo ang boss niya habang iniikot ikot ang upuan niya sa saya, habang si Jaemin naman ay napaupo sa sahig. Wala na talagang pag-asa 'to, haplos ni Jaemin sa ulo niya habang pinagsi-sink in ang mga bagay na sinabi ng boss niya sa kaniya, pero bago magkalimutan ay nag-sorry siya sa boss niya for raising his voice, hindi naman sigaw, to his boss._

_Buti nga sa kaniya, bwisit puputi na ata ang buhok ko dito kay Mark bwisit, bwisit talaga._

/End of Flashback/ 

" **Bub, nakatulala ka na diyan, iniisip mo na naman ba si Sir Mark mo? amin amin din bunsoy de second!** " tawa ng kuya niya. Hindi napansin ni Jaemin na napatulala na pala siya habang inaalala ang mga nangyari, ang nakakairita pa iniisip ng kuya niya na may gusto siya sa boss niya, which is so wrong at so many different levels.

" **Tse kuya! yung mayabang yun? magugustuhan ko?! no way! Jojowain ko na lang si Hyuck kaysa mangyari yun noh!** " Jaemin retorts, still earning a cackle from his Kuya Jae. Bumanat na naman ang kuya niya.

" **Pero di mo magawa kasi yung boss mo nga yung gusto mo!** " 

" **Kuya ano ba! Hindi nga sabi! ang weird kaya na jowain mo yung boss mo! sobrang issue nun noh!** " 

at dun na lang narealize ni Jaemin na nahulog na siya, sa boss niya, CHAROT! sa patibong ng kuya niya. Nakita niya ang mga pilyong ngiti sa mga labi ng kuya niya at ang tingin na binibigay nito kay Jaemin. Sinamaan niya ito ng tingin. 

" **Oh edi umamin ka din na iniisip mong may relasyon ka with your boss! Nako bunsoy de second sinasabi ko sa iyo ah, wag padalos dalos lalo na sa opisina, baka di na trabaho ginagawa mo dun ah--- oh my god bunsoy! kaya ka ba laging pagod?!** " at ayun na ang senyales ni Jaemin para hampasin ang kuya niya, na kasalukuyang nasa tabi niya dahil inabot ang mga tupperware na laman ang lunch niya. 

" **Kuya nubayan ang bastos ng pagkatao mo! tawagan ko nga si Kuya Doyoung mamaya, sumbong kita!** " 

" **grabe naman bunsoy, buong pagkatao agad?** " 

" **Oo kuya, bibig at utak mo bastos, diba gandang combo?!** " 

" **Hay nako bunsoy, pumasok ka na nga at baka malate ka na, yung susi nasa may lagayan ng accessories, lammonayon, gisingin ko na din ang totoong bunsoy at baka malate ka pa** " kurot ng Kuya Jaehyun niya sa pisngi niya at hinalikan ang buhok niya, na para bang bine-baby pa siya ng kuya niya e mag2-29 na siya next year. 

" **Bunsoy bunsoy pa kasi, di na ako baby!** " sigaw ni Jaemin sa kuya niya na halos nasa taas na, dahil kanina pa ito nagsimulang mag-lakad palayo sa lamesa sa kusina nila. Pagkatapos naman inumin ni Jaemin ang tubig sa baso na malapit sa kaniya ay nilagay na niya ang mga pinag-kainan nila sa lababo. Nagsimula na din siyang mag-ayos muli at tinignan ang orasan na naka-fix sa dingding ng living room nila. 

_shet 7:15 na baka malate ako! text ko na lang si Kuya Johnny para maihanda na yung kape._

> _To Johnny Johnny (Yes papa, papa ni Kuya Taeyong):_
> 
> _7:15 AM \_ Kuya Johnny, Good Morning ^-^ yung the usual po for both me and Sir Mark, huwag niyo daw po masiyadong tapangan yung kay Sir Mark, yung akin na lang. Daan po ako diyan later mga hapon to pay! salamat po ulit! Tanong din po ni Hyuck kung crush mo na daw ba po siya ngayon? 

Hindi pa nakakalipas ang isang minuto nang sinend ni Jaemin ang message nang biglang nag-reply ang barista mula sa branch ng Starbucks katabi ng building nila.

> _From Johnny Johnny (Yes papa, papa ni Kuya Taeyong):_
> 
> _7:15 AM \_ Good morning to you too Jaem! Hahaha sure! I'll pitch in a slice of strawberry cake for you since you're being cute today!
> 
> _7:15 AM\_ I thought you told Hyuck already that I'm dating your Kuya Doyoung's best friend? Hahaha 

_Shet oo nga pala, hindi ko pa din nasasabi sa maldita na taken na pala si Kuya Johnny putek!_

> _To Johnny Johnny (Yes papa, papa ni Kuya Taeyong):_
> 
> _7:16 AM \_ Omg Kuya Johnny I forgot! sorry sorry! wag mo na lang intindihin yung best friend ko, malakas lang po talaga trip nun! Hahaha
> 
> _7:16 AM \_ YAY FREE STRAWBERRY CAKE SLICE UwU THANK YOU KUYA JOHNN YOU'RE THE BEST!
> 
> _From Johnny Johnny (Yes papa, papa ni Kuya Taeyong):_
> 
> _7:16 AM \_ figures... sige collect mo na lang sa counter, naka-wrap siya with a green ribbon, and may name mo na din just in case! take care and drive safely Jaem! say hi to Markiepoo for me btw!

Nang mabasa ni Jaemin ang huling message ng Kuya Johnny niya ay napangiti na naman siya for the nth time ngayong umaga. Sobrang ganda ng friendship kasi ng dalawang iyon, college buddies ang Sir Mark niya at ang Kuya Johnny niya, nagshift kasi si Johnny kaya napasabay sa batch nila, at kung tatanungin niyo ang dahilan kung paano nagkakilala ang Kuya Doyoung niya at ang kuya Johnny niya ay sa ibang oras na niya lang ikwe-kwento. 

Jaemin fetched the keys of their car sa cabinet kung saan nakalagay lahat ng accessories nila at kinuha na ang mga gamit niyang nakalagay sa couch. With one last drink of water, to keep him hydrated, Jaemin set his foot on the gas pedal and started the car, on the way to their building.

_Hi! Ako nga pala si Na Jaemin, 28, Single at walang oras maghanap ng jowa dahil sa pesteng trabaho na yan at boss ko. Ang sabi nila "Dadating naman ang the one for you" so bakit di ako maniniwala? Nais ko na rin sanang iwan ang trabaho ko at maghanap ng one true love ko kung saan man ako dalhin ng puso ko pero hintayin ko na lang siguro matapos ang bunso namin. Kailan ko kaya mahahanap yung taong para sa akin, or di naman nahanap ko na, bulag lang talaga ako all this time?_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nyeaaam yung markmin season greetings asdfiasjfap i wanna cry! thank you markmin gods for the picture huhuhu! sana maging consistent ako sa pag-update ng au na 'to uwu. kung may tanong kayo, feel free to ask me salamat ulit kung babasahin niyo man to.


End file.
